Yamane
Yamane is a young girl, and a mage of the independent guild Under Wonder. Although her size is small, she is still as powerful as the rest of the average mages in White Faction. Personality Yamane is a clumsy and lazy girl, often telling people that she cant ''get up, as she is too comfy. Most often she will come up with some sort of excuse as to why she can't work, others know this, but they still play along. Yamane is often found sleeping, or drinking tea in her room, while reading a book. For some reason, she has a strange obsession with peanut butter toast. Appearence Yamane, although 18, is very under-developed, as she has almost no "female features" and is considered short. These features have granted her the nickname Dormouse. She has grown attached to this name, and has even taken to wearing mouse ears and a matching tail, with a red ribbon tied to the end. She wears a black bow on top of her long chestnut hair, and a small red silk dress, and long black gloves with matching stockings, and ruby red shoes. Magic Paper Magic Is a Magic that allows the user to create and control multicolored sheets of papers for various effects. The Magic mainly offers a wide range of offensive abilities, but it is also capable of defense, escape, and imprisonment.The user can also morph their body into paper as well. A skill they can utilize to increase maneuverability and avoid damage. The sheets of paper used in this Magic are small and square-shaped and change color depending on the spell that the user has chosen.Unlike regular paper, the sheets are durable in a sense that they don't burn and can withstand attacks '''Paper Blizzard: Red Dance' The user changes the color of her paper to red while in between their index and middle fingers and then releases it, blowing it into the wind, creating a torrent of red-colored paper towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Flames, being unable to be affected by fire. Paper Blizzard: Black Dance The user conjures black papers that encases their targets inside, and enables them to destroy darkness, especially when the enemy is a demon. The paper has been referred to as the God of Antidote. Paper Blizzard: Blue Dance The user creates a boat-like transportation from a spate of blue papers that enables them to flee from the enemy. The paper has been referred to as the God of Wind. Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance The user puts forth a large amount of gray paper that acts as a shield between the user and an assailant. However, the shield can be destroyed with enough force. The papers have been referred to as the God of Protection Paper Blizzard: Green Dance The user releases a torrent of green-colored paper which then surround the target and turn into smoke. These papers carry a powerful poison, hampering the target's health and ability to breathe freely. It has been referred to be the God of Poison. Paper Blizzard: Indigo Dance By conjuring a torrent of indigo-colored papers, the user traps their target inside of a sphere cage, where it shows a trauma that is associated with love, making their targets fazed. The paper has been referred to as the God of Love Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance The user releases a torrent of violet-colored papers that attach themselves to the target's body, rendering them immobile. The paper has been referred to as the God of Binding. Paper Blizzard: White Dance The user changes the color of her paper to white, creating stream of white-colored papers towards the target. It has been referred to as the God of Blizzards, being able to encase the target in ice Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance The user changes the color of their paper to yellow and blows it into the wind, which explodes into more pieces of yellow paper and releases light with the purpose of blinding the target. The papers are also capable of conjuring thunder to damage the target. It has been referred to be the God of Thunder. Paper Body The user transforms their body into a large quantity of square-formed, free-floating paper. The user's body is reformed when the paper comes together Trivia * Yamane is Japanese for Dormouse